Christmas Gifts
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: Kukai worked all through Christmas Eve to get his house ready for Christmas. Why? While his brothers are away, his boyfriend, Ikuto comes over. Merry Christmas to all of my Kukai in Wonderland Readers! Here's a fluffy little present to you guys!


_Hi there everyone! This is Mimiko-chan! I know I haven't updated Kukai in Wonderland in a while, and I apologize. As an apology, and a little Christmas present to my loyal readers, here's a little IkutoxKukai Christmas fluff! I know I technically put this on at Christmas Eve, but I really don't think I'm going to have the time to work on it tomorrow, so you get your presents a little early ;3 I was in a little bit of a rush, so I'm not sure how good it will be, but I hope you guys don't mind! So here it is ^^~ _

It was Christmas time, and a young brunette boy was busy getting ready. His three elder brothers were all out with their girlfriends. He was alone, yet he had been feverishly getting ready for the holiday. Why? Because, though he hadn't told his brothers, Kukai Souma had someone special coming over, himself. So, while his brothers were all out with their girlfriends and their girlfriends' families, he would be having a good time of his own. He was currently resting in his room right now, worn out from working far into the night on getting prepared for this very special day. It had taken him forever to deck the place out, since his brothers weren't around. He had the help of his Shugo Chara, Daichi, though. So, it got done a _little_

Hearing a knock at the window of his bedroom, the boy gave an excited start. '_He's here!'_ the boy thought with a grin. That's right, Kukai was expecting another boy for the holidays, that was why he couldn't tell his brothers. There was no telling what they would say. Rushing over to the window, he grinned ear to ear as he let the other boy in. "Ikuto!" he called to the other boy with a grin. He turned a little pink as the boy grabbed him by the waist and planted a kiss right on his lips. They had been dating since last Valentine's and still, Kukai couldn't exactly get used to being pulled into the other boy's kisses. It took getting used to. "M-Merry Christmas, Ikuto. I... I couldn't really think of what to get you, but here." He opened his closet, pulling a wrapped box out of the closet and handing it to him.

All Kukai could really think to get his boyfriend for the holidays was an MP3 filled with classical music. Ikuto was a violinist, so Kukai hoped he would like it. Still, Ikuto had said every time Kukai had dropped hints at getting a present, "Just seeing you would be enough, Kukai-chan". While Kukai complied with that completely, he still couldn't help but want to get the older boy a present. After all, while Christmas was all about spending time with the ones you love, gift-giving was still a big part of it. "I hope you like it, Ikuto..." He was blushing, he knew it, but he didn't care at the moment, really.

Ikuto pulled him into another kiss before sitting on Kukai's bed and dragging the younger boy into his lap. "I love it, thanks." He nuzzled the younger boy's neck, chuckling a little at the small 'eep!' that came afterwards. "I got you something too. It's small, but I think it gets its point across." He took out a small box, and handed it to Kukai. "I was going to get you something else at first... but I thought that this would be the best when I saw it.

When Kukai opened the box, he was a little taken aback at first. It was a locket. A silver locket in the shape of a heart. While under normal circumstances, he would have been embarrased being given something like a locket, which was usually given to girls, he didn't really care right now. It was Ikuto's present. To top it off, there was a picture of Ikuto inside of it. Ikuto was right, it really did speak for itself. The two didn't really get to see each other much. Kukai didn't need to think hard about why Ikuto chose this present. To top it off, Kukai noticed Ikuto was wearing a matching locket. He blushed a little when the older boy opened it to show there was a picture of him inside. "Th-thanks, Ikuto. It's great." Getting Ikuto's help a little, he put the locket on, still not really caring how he looked wearing such a thing.

"Anyway, Kukai-chan..." Ikuto said with a smile, "My gift has a part two. Get your coat on, it's cold outside."

"E-eh?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking you out to eat. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"O-of course not!" Kukai said, trying to hide the blush that was starting to rise. "J-just hold on a minute!" Rummaging around in his closet, he pulled out his coat and a small scarf and a pair of gloves. "A-alright, let's go."

Another kiss was given before Ikuto took Kukai's hand and led him out. "Merry Christmas, Kukai."

"M-Merry Chrsitmas, Ikuto."


End file.
